You Know It's True Love
by Meredith Paris
Summary: You know it’s true love when you steal his hat and he lets you wear it. All day.


_Title:_ You Know It's True Love…  
_Author:_ Meredith Paris  
_Rating:_ G  
_Characters:_ DG, Cain  
_Pairing:_ DG/Cain  
_Spoiler Warnings: _n/a, post series  
_Word Count:_ 954; according to MW.  
_Summary:_ You know it's true love…  
_Disclaimer:_ Tin Man and all recognizable characters are the property of Sci-Fi, RHI Entertainment, NBC Universal, et al. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is the property of L. Frank Baum and his estate. No harm is meant or intended.  
_Author's Note:_ This originally started as a loving parody of a C/DG story. Then Celia Stanton and Alamo Girl got their hands on it and added items to it…they also happened to beta it. Along with trystan830 (at LiveJournal) and Kiera Kingsley. Many thanks and plentiful, rabid plot bunnies to them all. YKITL is also x-posted to numerous places. Apologies for making you see this numerous times over the Internet.

You know it's true love when you go riding on a horse all afternoon and everything hurts and you're so sore that you can barely stand, let alone walk. But seeing that smile on his face makes up for the lack of Tylenol and lack of overfilled couches and the absolute misery you know you'll be in for tomorrow.

You know it's true love when you steal his hat and he lets you wear it. All day.

You know it's true love when he comes in your room at night just to check up on you. Even though you've just woken up from the nightmare of him being placed in the tin suit, you pretend to be asleep so he doesn't have one more burden to bear.

You know it's true love when you wake up before the ass crack of dawn and literally stumble your way down to the breakfast nook just so you can say good-bye to him.

You know it's true love when he looks up from the piece of paper he's reading and states that you should go back to bed because you're not a morning person. But what he doesn't say (out loud) is that he appreciates it.

You know it's true love when he appears at the residence where you're staying more often, when there's no reason for him to be there – except for you.

You know it's true love when you get the first letter. It's smudged, difficult to read and not filled with anything resembling romantic or sappy. But you can read in between the lines and know that he misses you.

You know it's true love when he shows up.

You know it's true love when a simple word from him can douse your entire being in icy cold water but with a simple look, he can ignite an inferno in your soul.

You know it's true love when you're following her through a maze that's not part of Finaqua, she says she's not lost but you know that she is. Yet you continue to follow her.

You know it's true love when after a long and arduous day of relearning the history of the O.Z. and how your magic works, he's there waiting. Not with orders or demands or requests but with a sandwich. Because he knows that you haven't taken the time to eat anything.

You know it's true love when she's running late to a very important meeting and you run the risk of getting yourself in trouble. But she needs a few moments to herself and not even the appearance of the original Slipper, her companions and the gods of the O.Z. will convince you otherwise.

You know it's true love when he lets you rattle on about 'SportsCenter' and the rivalry between Kansas and Kansas State and the differences between TiVo and DVR, when you know he has no knowledge, interest, or understanding of the words coming out of your mouth. But he lets you babble on.

You know it's true love when you sneak out of the Southern Palace for the twentieth seventh time and he follows you, not uttering a word.

You know it's true love when you make the decision to leave her to fight the evils of the O.Z. It hurts more than you can let on but you know that this is the best way to protect her --even if it eats away at your soul every day you don't get to see her face.

You know it's true love when he says things that hurt (possibly more than they should) because he's saying them. But you listen anyway because his is the only opinion that matters.

You know it's true love when she silently tells you that she understands why you haven't, and why you _can't_, remove the silver band from your left ring finger.

You know it's true love when the simple gesture of his hand going to his gun makes you feel like the world can attack you all at once for you know that you have the ultimate protection at your side.

You know it's true love when one day, the ring slides off and the hollow feeling that you were expecting isn't there.

You know it's true love when he realizes that you are officially having the day from hell and cancels the rest of your appointments, meetings and other sundry items like that. He runs the risk of having your mother come down upon him and when you ask why he did it, he doesn't say anything. Just gives you a look.

You know it's true love when his eyes fill with pride as he looks at you. You realize that this is possibly the closest to heaven you'll get.

You know it's true love when her Other Side references and rambling utterances are starting to make sense.

You know it's true love when a simple look from her galvanizes you into action, and you're willing to take on the world in her name, just to see the silent thanks in her eyes.

You know it's true love when disappointing her cuts deeper than any blade.

You know it's true love when you walk away, because she's been promised to royalty, and seeing her in the arms of another would be a slow, agonizing death.

You know it's true love when you thank his late wife for loving him that much. You find yourself promising her that you'll watch over his fragile heart from now on.


End file.
